


Feathered Secrets

by notyoursherlock



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Fluff, I apologize in advance, Oneshot, Other, Tony Stark has wings, Tony has Wings, Wing AU, Winged Tony Stark, here is my second fanfic in this fandom, its very roughly edited, kind of, people keep finding out, they're a secret, winged au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyoursherlock/pseuds/notyoursherlock
Summary: Tony has had wings his entire life, and never planned to tell any living soul.So needless to say it really sucked when people kept finding out.





	Feathered Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So sorry I haven't updated anything in a while! I've been so busy I haven't been able to write. I originally was never going to post this, but I wanted to get something finished out so here this is.
> 
> This is my second ever fanfic work in this fandom, and is very roughly edited, so it is in my old style of writing and likely has some errors.

Tony really had no idea how the hadn’t found out about his wings. Really, they were huge! And yes, while he could hide them in an alternate plane of space or whatever it was, once a month he had to molt and they had to stay out. There were also the feathers. They got everywhere if he weren’t careful. The molt only lasted about a week, and during that time, either Pepper, Rhodey, or Happy would groom his wings, pulling out old feathers and straightening new ones. Coulson used to help, but that was before he passed.

 

Rhodey was the first to find out, having walking into their dorm during a molt, and seeing Tony’s wings in all their glory. They were large, twenty-one foot navy almost black wings. Tony kind of just froze, fearing his best friend, practically brother’s, reaction. Rhodey simply shrugged and said, “You’re still an annoying brat.” And from then on, Rhodey helped Tony groom, and covered for him when he couldn’t go to classes.

 

Happy was the second one to see them. He was in the penthouse, waiting to bring Tony to a meeting when JARVIS informed his that Tony was otherwise occupied. Frowning, the bodyguard/driver walked into Tony’s quarters, and saw large, drooping wings attached to a certain genius. Tony was threading his hands through the feathers when he caught sight of an indifferent Happy. He just kinda shrugged and said, “I’ve seen weirder things.”

 

Pepper was next. She walked into his workshop when he forgot to lock it down, and saw him grooming his feathers. Dropping the papers she was holding, she rushed over to him and began gushing over how beautiful his wings were, much to Tony’s surprise.

 

Coulson was the last to find out. Tony and Rhodey were in Malibu during a molt when the agent made a surprise visit. Walking into the living area, he saw Tony stretching his wings out as far as they could go, and Rhodey going through the harder to reach areas. They saw each other at the same time, and Rhodey and Tony kind of held their breath. Coulson simply raised and eyebrow, said “Wings? How come I’m not surprised.”, and that was the start of a beautiful friendship. Tony would give Coulson a feather after each molt, which he was using to make a beautiful frame with the feathers overlapping each other.

 

He never got to finish.

 

Loki came, Clint was brainwashed, and aliens invaded. Phil had been stabbed while Loki was escaping the helicarrier. Tony got the news two days later, and mourned for his close friend.

 

A few months went by since the battle, and the city was now cleaned up. Post-battle, Tony had invited the others to stay at the tower. It really wasn’t great thinking on his part, but Steve had recently woken up, Bruce had nowhere to go, Clint wasn’t welcome at the helicarrier, as all the agents there would either ignore him or be rude towards him, and Natasha went wherever Clint did. Thor was currently in Asgard, dealing with his brother and doing other godly things. They hadn’t immediately accepted, opted to do their own thing.

 

Bruce was the first to appear, holding a carry on bag and a wary smile. Tony simply smiled and welcomed him in with a ‘Jolly Green!’ much to the scientist’s chagrin. He settled in fairly well, and quickly grew comfortable around the impulsive billionaire. They bonded over love of science, and were usually found in their labs.

 

Natasha and Clint were the next ones to appear. Tony had walked out of his room to see Natasha in a black tank top with pink bottoms sipping tea, while Clint surfed through Netflix. Tony blinked. “Nope. I haven’t had my coffee yet.” And after retrieving said coffee, showed each assassin their respective floors and wandered off to find Bruce.

 

Steve was the last to arrive. Having finished touring America and seeing what had changed, he had nowhere else to go and showed up at the tower. He came up to the penthouse, and Tony gave him a forced grin. He still didn’t like the man. “Hey Capsicle. JARVIS, please show the captain his floor.”

 

Life went on as it usually would in the tower, of course with the addition of a green rage monster, two assassins, and the ice cube.

 

Another two months went by before his wings were found out. Unsurprisingly it was Natasha who saw them first.

 

Waking up, Tony found himself in a dark cocoon. He immediately knew it was molting week. Since he had four new additions to the tower, he would lock himself in the lab under the pretense of making a new invention. He was currently sitting down in said lab, threading his hands through his feathers, when Natasha broke in.

 

“Stark, you’ve been in here for three days you-“ and stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of the large wings. He reflexively drew them towards his back, ineffectively hiding them. “Are those wings?”

 

Hesitantly, Tony nodded, waiting for her reaction. After a minute she asked him a question that threw him for a loop.

 

“Can I see them?”

 

Surprised, he answered, “S-sure.” Drawing them out slowly, he stretched them three-fourths the way out, and allowed Natasha to approach. Stretching out a hand, she looked back at Tony for permission to touch, which the genius gave with a nod. Gently, she stroked the feathers, getting bolder with every stroke.

 

It was as if a plug had been pulled. He gave a content sigh and every muscle relaxed.

 

“They’re so soft.” Natasha’s awed voice pulled him out of his stupor, and he looked over to see her curious expression. It was the most emotion he’s ever seen from her. He liked it. “They’re beautiful.”

 

“You… aren’t disgusted? Or afraid?” Tony asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

Natasha looked at him with a bewildered expression. “Should I? Just because you have wings and they aren’t normal means I should hate them?”

 

Quickly, Tony corrected himself. “No, its not that. I just…”

 

“What, afraid you won’t be accepted for being different?” He nodded. “Well,” Natasha started, straightening out a bent feather, “we all have our differences, whether they be scars or wings.”

 

After that, they grew very close, and Natasha would help him groom his wings, and was usually the only one doing so. The others grew slightly suspicious at the way they acted around each other. They would steal each others food, sit in each others lap, sprawl over each other, and sleep next to the other. Another thing that they noticed, was Natasha could hand Tony things, while the others had to set them on a separate surface.

 

Bruce was the next to see the wings. He walked into Tony’s lab, hunched over a StarkPad when he looked up and saw Natasha grooming Tony’s large wings. He stumbled a little at first, but shrugged.

 

He saw Tony’s disbelieving gaze at how easy he accepted the fact he had wings, and Natasha’s suspicious one.

 

“What? I’ve seen weirder things. For example, I turn into a ‘big green rage monster’ as Tony puts it.”

 

They both immediately relaxed, and Tony motioned Bruce over. Setting down the StarkPad, he shuffled over, close but out of the way of the wings.

 

“D’you wanna touch em?”

 

Bruce doubled back. “Do I what?”

 

“Do you wanna touch them?” Tony repeated with an exasperated expression. “I know you do. Plus you can help us.”

 

Nodding, Bruce stretched out a hand, touching the tip of the wing and following the down. “Amazing.” He rubbed the feathers a few more times. “Also, help you with what?”

 

Natasha got a mischievous look in her eyes. “Groom them of course.” Bruce’s eyes immediately lit up with excitement and went behind Tony next to Nat, causing both of them to chuckle. “Here, just thread your hands through like this…” and she went on showing him how to help take care of Tony’s wings.

 

It was now routine for the two to help Tony with his wings. Nothing much changed, except when Tony, Bruce, and occasionally Natasha were in the lab together, he would keep his wings out and Nat usually subconsciously stroked them while the two geniuses worked.

 

The next one to find out was Clint. Nat was on a mission, while Bruce and Steve were on the helicarrier. Clint was super bored. Stark had been locked in his lab all day, not letting anyone in, and he had no-one to play Mario Cart with, or spar. So, he decided to do the adult thing, and enter Stark’s lab through the vents.

 

Fool-proof plan.

 

So here he was, shuffling through the large vents on his way to the lab. He reached the vent cover leading to his destination, and peered in. He couldn’t see too well, but the thought he caught a glimpse of something large and dark.

 

Then the cover fell, and so did Clint.

 

Groaning as he hit the ground, he rolled over to see Tony wide-eyed with a wrench in his hands, wings stretched out all the way. ‘Holy shit’ was the only thing Clint’s mind supplied him at the moment. They kind of stared at each other before an angry expression took over Tony’s frightened features.

 

“What the hell, Barton!” Tony yelled as he set the wrench down, wings folding slightly. Scrambling to his feet, Clint pointed to the wings.

 

“You have wings.”

 

Grimacing, the other man replied, “Clearly.”

 

“You have _wings.”_

 

“Yes, I thought we made that clear.”

 

Suddenly Clint got extremely excited. “That’s so cool!”

 

Tony’s mind short-circuited. “What?”

 

The excited archer bounded over, taking in every visible inch of the wings. “You have wings! That’s awesome, man!” Tony was extremely confused. He expected Clint to either run away, or make bird jokes.

 

“Can I touch em?”

 

Clint’s voice brought him out of his stupor, and Tony looked up to see Clint’s face full of childish excitement and curiosity. He couldn’t just say no.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Tony awkwardly said as he stretched out his left wing. Immediately, Clint reached out and stroked the feathers with surprising gentleness.

 

“So cool.” Clint said, dragging out the word cool. He continued to stroke the feathers before an old one fell out. He immediately brought his hand back, scared that he was the reason it fell.

 

Tony laughed softly at Clint’s expression “It’s fine. It’s molting week.” The archers expression immediately turned to one of relief, and he raised an eyebrow.

 

“You molt?”

 

Tony grimaced as Clint laughed. “Yes, and it takes a while when Nat or Bruce aren’t here, so lemme groom them.”

 

Clint looked at Tony, once again excited. “You need help? Cus I can!” Taken aback, Tony only nodded and at that Clint stepped around to the back of the wing, threading both hands through the feathers, letting old ones fall and straightening new ones.

 

A few minutes passed before Clint spoke up.

 

“Hey guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“Im not the only Birdbrain now, am I?” He spoke too soon.

 

Tony gave a sigh of defeat as he couldn’t argue with that logic. “I guess so Legolas, I guess so.”

 

When Nat and Bruce came back to the tower, the found the two man-children laughing in the lab, while Clint admired the wings intently, clearly loving them.

 

Obviously Steve was the last one in the tower to find out about the wings. Tony thought he would find out a lot earlier. Really he did. I mean, yeah he wasn’t exactly showing them off everywhere he went, but still.

 

Tony was with the others in the common room, excluding Steve and Thor, grooming his wings. He was in the middle of the couch with Natasha behind his left wing, Clint perching on the back of the couch behind his right wing, and Bruce was sat on the right arm of the couch, all of them gently threading their hands through the feathers.

 

None of them were really paying attention to their surroundings, not worried about Steve walking in because the captain was on a mission and was expected to be back the following day, hence why they were in such an open space.

 

As Tony straightened out a feather, he heard the elevator ding and a familiar blonde step out. He immediately froze, not moving a muscle.

 

“Hey, i’m back. Finished the mission early, we- are those-?“ before Steve could finish, Natasha butted in.

 

“Yep.”

 

“But how-?”

 

“Just is.” She butted in again. “Now are you just going to continue to stare, or come over here?” And with that, she promptly returned to stroking the feathers as if nothing had happened.

 

“Hey Steve,” Bruce greeted casually, “I take it the mission went well?”

 

“U-uh yeah it did.” Steve replied, still surprised. Clint shot the man a warning glare before turning and continuing his previous task. Steve walked over and sat on a loveseat to Tony’s left, the latter clearly uncomfortable.

 

Awkward silence fell over the group before Tony broke it, not able to stand it any longer. “So uh, what do you think?”

 

“Hmm?” Steve asked, not expecting the question.

 

“My wings. What do you think about them?”

 

Steve pondered for a second, eyes roving over both wings. “I think they’re unique.”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes at the vague answer. “Like good unique or bad unique?”

 

Quickly, Steve clarified. “Good! It’s a good unique. Im just surprised is all.” Nodding, Tony plucked at a feather before asking a question.

 

“You can touch them if you want.”

 

He could only nod as he walked over to the dark wings, gently stroking them. A minute went by before he hesitantly asked a question.

“Is it alright if I draw them?”

 

Surprised, Tony could only nod and watch as Steve jogged off to grab his sketchbook and a pencil. He watched as Steve sat a little ways away from him so he could get a good view, and started to draw. A few hours went by, his feathers were groomed, and a random movie had been put on while they sprawled throughout the room.

 

Wordlessly, Steve walked over to Tony and showed the drawing. Tony’s breath hitched as he took it in. It was the top half of Tony’s body, wings half outstretched as he looked off to the side.

 

“Do you like it?” He asked, worried that the other man didn’t approve.

 

Tony nodded. “I do,” he said, voice cracking slightly. “I really do.”

 

Life went on, the drawing was hung on the wall, soon to be joined by other various painting and sketches. Tony now had his wings out more than not, and the team would occasionally go to a secluded area, usually a field, so Tony could stretch his wings out and fly without worry of being seen.

 

Three months went by, and Thor had finally returned from Asgard.

 

They were all in the kitchen. Steve was making breakfast, Natasha was cleaning her nails with a knife, Clint was impatiently waiting, Bruce was trying not to nod off, and Tony was drinking coffee, wings splayed out.

 

There was a crack of thunder, which startled Bruce out of his sleepy state, and a booming voice erupted throughout the air. “My friends! I have returned from Asgard!” Thor said, as he came from around the corner. Upon seeing Tony’s large wings, he simply smiled and said, “Anthony! I see you are finally comfortable to show your magnificent wings to your comrades!”

 

Tony blinked in surprise.

 

“You knew?” He asked, astonished.

 

“Why of course! I simply sensed them in an alternate plane of space!” The demigod replied as if it were the most normal thing in the nine realms.

 

“Why am I not surprised.” Clint muttered, letting out a quiet cheer as a plate of eggs and toast were set in front of him.

 

“How come you didn’t say anything?”

 

Thor suddenly looked at Tony, very serious. “It was not mine to tell. I am aware such a thing could be looked down upon, the bearer shunned for something that is a part of them they cannot control. I would know.”

 

Tony looked at the usually cheery demigod in a new light. “Damn, aren’t you so wise. What, do you know anyone else with wings?” He said, only slightly joking.

 

Thor shook his head but replied, “No, but my brother Loki is a Frost Giant, and is hated by all of Asgard, simply because of his blood.”

 

Bobbing his head, Tony decided to let the subject drop, and instead began devouring the meal in front of him. “You can touch em, just be gentle please.” And Thor did, gently stroking the feathers, marveling at how soft they were.

 

“They are absolutely marvelous, Friend Anthony.” Smiling softly, Tony simply thanked the god and laughed at a joke Clint had made.

 

What did he do to deserve such great friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
